


This is Why We Knock

by XoKris10oX



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Bottom Kylo Ren, Kit is sorta forced to stay, Kylo and Hux are having sex, Kylo and Hux are just not caring, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Hux, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hux and Kylo get caught having sex in one of the Finalizer's rooms. Or rather, they are in a conference room, or Hux's office, or the console room, and a low-ranked officer walks in in order to report to Hux.</p>
<p>However, instead of ordering the poor soul out of the room, Hux orders him to stay and offer his report. The First Order is on a schedule, you see, no time for delay. Continue, captain. And I will ask questions if I judge it necessary.</p>
<p>Of course, neither Hux nor Kylo see any reason to stop during the report.</p>
<p>Bonus if bottom!Kylo really gets off on the whole situation, even as the officer witnesses Kylo Ren being completely undone by the General. (Although if anon wants a bottom!Hux keeping his cool as he gets taken from behind, that also cool.^^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Why We Knock

“Officer Kit, please give these important papers to General Hux, immediately.” Phasma ordered. Kit didn’t see how anything could be wrong with that. Deliver papers and job done. Kit wasn’t known as much besides an extra in the many Officers on board. Getting a job brought Kit excitement and he couldn’t wait to fulfill it, even if it was just an errand.  
  
“General Hux, I have papers for you.” Kit opened his superiors quarters without even thinking.  
  
That was his mistake.  
  
General Hux and… Kylo Ren? Kit froze in place at what he saw. Kylo was in the lap of the General, who was balls deep in Kylo’s ass. Hux barely acknowledged the officer only to glance, noticing the door was completely open.  
  
“I-I… I-I-I’m s-s-s-sorry.” Kit stuttered out, turning around quickly to leave but his luck wasn’t in his favor today. Kylo raised a hand, forcing the door closed right in front of Kit’s face, making sure to lock it.  
  
“Officer Kit, I believe you have something for me?”  
  
Hux’s voice was smooth and calm, as if he wasn’t ramming into Kylo with the strength of a rancor. Kit turned around nervously, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
  
“P-Papers from C-Captain Phasma.” Kit stated, averting eyes elsewhere. Kylo moaned loudly when the tip of Hux’s member brushed against the sweet spot inside him. And… They didn’t seem intended on stopping.  
  
“I see. Set them on the table and take a seat.”  
  
Take a seat? Why did Kit have to stay? Kit gulped before walking over to the table and setting down the papers as slow as he could. Apparently it was too slow because next thing he knew, he felt an invisible force grip him and throw him into a chair right beside his superiors.  
  
“Comfortable?” Hux asked.  
  
_Not at all._  
  
“S-Sure…” Kit lied, feeling his own member start to get hard. Kit would deny this any day, but the display was incredibly hot. But when Kylo threw his head back when Hux raised his hips faster, Kit had to cross his legs to hide the obvious boner. Kit never thought in all his years of service, he would be witnessing Kylo Ren, sweat gleamed and beautiful, riding a man’s cock. Nor he thought he’d ever see Hux thrusting so deep into another male. But the universe was full of surprises.  
  
“Enjoying the show?” Hux growled in a dark tone, almost sadistic. Kylo, on the other hand, felt even harder with the extra set of eyes on him. He could feel the arousal of the Officer and how desperately trying to hide it. Kylo rocked harder, wanting to cum so badly.  
  
“H-Hux…” Kylo groaned. Hux chuckled before going slower, enjoying the whimper he got from the Dark Lord.  
  
“Are you paying attention, Officer Kit? Do you see how much of a slut Lord Ren is? He’s such a filthy slut, begging for my cock every night.”  
Kit bit his lip so hard he was sure he drew blood. Hux’s words echoed in his head as he couldn’t turn away from the rough fucking. Kit was flushed as ever, glancing back at the door to see if anyone would save him.  
  
“Are you close Ren?”  
  
“Y-Yes…”  
  
“Then come for me..” And Kylo did, hard. Kylo squirted all over Hux’s chest and partially on his stomach. Hux came so after, filling Kylo to the rim. They were both panting, in the glow of their aftermath. Kit sighed prepared to get up only to have hands push him down.  
  
“Where are you going, Kit?” Hux demanded.  
  
“W-Well you guys are done a-and-”  
  
“I can practically sense your boner and I’m not even a force user.”  
  
Oh fuck.  
  
Just great.  
  
He was so dead.  
  
Now would be a good time to have a lightsaber through his chest.  
  
“Slut,” Hux directed at Kylo who turned in return, glaring. “Come take care of this.”  
  
“W-Wait what?!”  
  
That’s all Kit got out. Kit felt his pants roughly pulled off despite his wishes. A hot pool of pressure hit him when a mouth started to encase him. Awe fuck. This was not how Kit imagined his day to go.

But he wasn’t complaining.  
  
Kylo was really good at this, Kit assumed it was practice with Hux. And why was Hux okay with this?! Weren’t they seeing each other?! Hux just held Kit down with his usual expression with a hint of tiredness. The ginger pressed tiny kisses against Kit’s neck, in hope of making him cum quicker.  
  
“Kylo, hurry the fuck up so we can go to sleep.”  
  
Kit practically screamed when Kylo sped his pace, bobbing quickly. Kit didn’t last very long when Kylo started to play with his balls, smirking as he felt the release of the Officer in his mouth. Kit breathed heavily not expecting to get dragged into this. But he swore to Revan, it was the best day of his life. Hux kneeled beside Kylo, pressing a hard kiss to those swollen lips.  
  
“You did great, babe.” Hux whispered as they pulled away. Kylo grinned tiredly, exhausted from getting fucked and sucking cock. “Officer Kit, you may escort yourself out now.”  
  
“Y-Yes sir.”  
  
Kit stood up, preparing to leave only to have Hux call out to him again.  
  
“Oh and Kit?”  
  
Kit turned.  
  
“Pull your pants back up.”  
  
Kit looked down to realize his, now soft, member was out and his pants were down his thighs. Well that was embarrassing. Kit quickly pulled his pants up and made his way to leave.  
  
“See ya around, Kit.” Kylo called, a purr in his voice.  
  
At least he wasn’t a nobody anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this, I'm writing Star Wars porn. If someone told me 2 years ago I would be writing fanfics and they happened to be smut, I would laugh. But here we are. I can't write smut so sorry for the sucky story!  
> I wrote this for TFA Kink meme. Prompt and fill found here: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2919985#cmt2919985  
> I didn't have time to edit my work so sorry for any mistakes you may find. Though I did use Google so hopefully it found most mistakes.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Said Kneel, Ren.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130847) by [TheCatshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatshire/pseuds/TheCatshire)




End file.
